The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and specifically, to an effective technology applied to a liquid crystal display panel of high-definition IPS system.
An IPS (In-Plane-Switching) system (also referred to as lateral-field system) liquid crystal display panel displays an image by generating an electric field in parallel to substrates at least in part between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode, driving a liquid crystal with the electric field, and modulating light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
An IPS liquid crystal display panel that includes a planar opposite electrode and a pixel electrode having a linear part formed with an insulating film in between, and displays an image by generating an electric field between the planar opposite electrode and the pixel electrode having the linear part, driving a liquid crystal with the electric field, and modulating light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is known (see Patent Document 1 as below).
The following publication is cited as a related art document to the present invention.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-338256